


Rune Factory Secret Santa

by joaniedark



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lest has always brought Arthur food. If only he understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rune Factory Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user divebattle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+divebattle).



> This year I was in the Rune Factory Secret Santa exchange on tumblr held by fyeahrunefactory! I honestly had a ton of time to work on it, buuuuuut with a ton of holiday stress I put it off for way too long. However, I finally got something I'm pleased with! I hope divebattle will be happy with their gift as well~
> 
> “I love confession type plot lines; anything that involves a confession is perfect ;v; I also like anything that deals with unrequited love, so angst is good?? And really anything fluffy. I love fluff; cuddling, cute domestic activities, whatever.”

_Take the half- cooled rice, sculpting it into soft, round balls. Press your finger into its center, touch gentle, and fill each sphere with pickled plums sweet as love. Cup the food tenderly in your hands, folding it upon itself into its triangular form, filling it with every ounce of your caring and intentions as you watch the shape take form. Envelop it in the embrace of fresh nori, place it in its box, and say a little prayer that perhaps this is the day._

Lest sighed a little to himself as he wrapped up the rice balls in a printed cloth, taking time to fold the fabric as perfectly and evenly as possible. He woke at six every morning and always went through this ritual before even tending to his buffamoo and cluckadoodles in the barns. He had a tendency to practice crafting all sorts of items, granted, but he always wanted the first thing he did in the morning to be the simple ritual. Occasionally he'd bake them to a glorious golden brown, and he'd often experiment with all number of fillings, but the mission was always clear: make them beautiful and perfect, just like their owner.

After he had placed the food in the fridge, he'd tend to the animals and harvesting as quick as he could, whip up a few more gifts, and start his rounds of the town. He enjoyed giving his various crafts to his companions in the village, and they all seemed to really appreciate the gesture, but it was really all more of an excuse to fall back on for his main intention of the day.

Prince Arthur was always such a busy man. He'd constantly be wrapped up in his books and his notes, calculating times and plotting tactics. He would become so utterly absorbed at times that it seemed he lost interest in vital things of life. Things like  _eating._  Lest remembered once when they were both relatively new to Selphia he had found the man passed out on his desk, glasses askew, and discovered upon slapping him awake that he hadn't ate or slept in the last 82 hours. It was the next day that Lest started his never-failing routine of bringing lunch to the prince.

Arthur had always said onigiri was his favorite food for its simplicity, but Lest loved nothing more than watching the man's eyes light up at exciting new combinations of fillings being mixed up from the fresh harvests. He could tell that the prince enjoy the delicate dance of flavors on the tongue when they would sit together and eat, speaking over studies and adventures. It made his heart warm up whenever Arthur would look at him with awe-filled wide eyes, impressed with his newest experiment. He wanted... _needed_ Arthur's happiness, really. He realized it was relatively unlikely anything would come of it, but he couldn't help thinking sometimes that there was a chance...

No, it wasn't really an option.

He had worked the wedding ring a month ago and kept it hidden away in the chest at the foot of his bed. He had gone out of his way to make it an extravagant piece, forged from orichalcum and diamond, filigrees of plants and fish wrapping through the metal. It was a beautiful ring, and he knew that a number of the village's bachelorettes would be more than happy to take it off his hands and move into the palace. That just wouldn't work with the prince, though. He was sure of the fact that despite what golden gleam may be in Arthur's eyes when they spoke, there wasn't a chance that Arthur would actually accept. He had tried once to gently bring up the topic.

The man had thought he was thinking of actually planting roses, and simply gave him a lecture on the climate and soil quality. 

* * *

"Whoever marries you is one lucky  _gentleman_."

Lest looked up from the farmer's report in mild confusion. 

"Pardon?"

"Exactly what I said." Arthur's smile was cool, not letting his intentions show. "Anyone in this town would be  _lucky_ to be your husband."

"What do you mean, husband?" Lest said, feeling his cheeks flush, though he was relatively sure that Arthur proceeded to go redder.

"Exactly what I had said." His smile only fell slightly, enough to hint at confusion. "Forgive me if I was reading into things wrong, but I thought you...?"

"Ah, I..."

That  _irritatingly_ adorable monosyllabic laugh.

"That said all I need to know. He'd be a lucky man."

* * *

 Lest struggled to stifle a giggle at the ring of iron studded with chips of amethyst.

"Bado did not exactly have the best supply, so I've had to make do," Arthur said with a frown, but all Lest could do was shake his head.  _Heavens above_ , he had never expected it to actually be Arthur who would finally be the one to come out and say that he wanted their relationship to go further. It had been overly formal and business-like, involving appointments to meet outside the palace and being sat down back in Arthur's office. The prince had steepled his fingers, his blonde brows furrowed as he went through his rambling speech. He talked of propriety, practicality, the sustainability of partnerships when based upon mutual interest and ability, all before pulling out that unfortunate ring. _  
_

"I'd quite understand if you felt that this wouldn't be an appropriate arrangement. However, I want to cherish every decision I make, and I really do cherish you." His eyes hinted at the inner worried screaming buried deep behind the royal facade. "If you could--"

Arthur was cut off, Lest's lips pressed against his. As they parted, Lest smiled softly, lips trembling.

"Can I call you honey now?" he asked, and the prince chuckled.

"Only if I can call you love."


End file.
